


Coffee Run

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Series: Eremin Week May 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shop, Eremin Week, First Meeting, Levi is mentioned but doesn't actually appear, M/M, Modern AU, book store, part-time job prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have guessed that me helping you find a book would lead to you giving me your phone number?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Eremin Week: Part-Time Job AU  
> Armin works at a book store with Annie and Levi, and Eren works at the coffee shop across the street. I don't know why all my Eremin Week stories have been so short. I went through like a three-month long writing slump and I'm just now getting out of it, I guess that's why?
> 
> I had a lot of fun participating in all the Eremin festivities this week! I've seen some amazing artwork and read some amazing stories. There are some really talented people in this fandom and I'm really happy to be a part of it.

“Armin, go put these back on the correct shelves.”

The blond-haired young man looked up from the display of bookmarks he was reorganizing. “Yes ma'am,” he replied, taking the stack of books from his coworker.

“I'll watch your register in the meantime, but that doesn't mean you can just take all the time in the world,” Annie said sternly. “And if you see any other books that are out of place, put them back too please.” Armin nodded and left the sales counter.

It had only been about a week, but he still couldn't believe he had gotten a job at his favorite book store. He was only able to work part-time, as his college classes took top priority, but it was nice knowing that he wouldn't have to bum money from his parents; they were already paying his tuition and he couldn't bear to burden them any more.

He quickly went to the task of reshelving the books that customers had either returned or decided not to buy. He was about to place one of the books back in its proper place when someone tried to get his attention.

“Excuse me, do you work here?”

Armin glanced back over his shoulder and saw a young man about his own age. “Yes,” he replied. “Do you need help with something?”

“Could you point me to where the foreign language section is?” he asked.

“Yeah, it's over in that corner there,” Armin said, pointing with his free hand.

“Cool, thanks,” said the customer.

“No problem. If you need anything else just ask,” he replied with a smile, but the other man had already left. Armin shrugged and went back to his work. Because he was so intimately familiar with the layout of the store, it took very little time for Armin to put the books back, as well as do a quick once-over of the entire store to check for any out-of-place inventory, before coming back to his post at the register.

“Hey, you mind doing me a favor?” Annie asked him. “We're not busy so I can handle the register on my own for a few minutes. If I give you my credit card will you run to the coffee shop across the street for me? I'd go myself but I know Levi'd have my ass if I left a newbie on the register by himself.”

Armin blinked. “Um, I guess so,” he said hesitantly. “What would you like?”

Annie reached into her pocket for her wallet and gave him her card. “They know my regular order, just tell 'em I sent you. Go ahead and get yourself something too. My treat. If Levi asks while you're gone I'll cover for you.”

“R-really? Thank you,” he said, taking the card and leaving.

A bell on the door jingled as Armin entered the charmingly tiny cafe. He immediately recognized the barista at the counter; it was the customer he'd helped earlier while stocking the shelves. Upon closer inspection the blond noticed that his name tag said 'Eren'.

“Hey, I guess Annie sent you on a coffee run, huh?” he said, grinning.

“Yeah...” Armin said nervously. “I'll have her regular, whatever that is, and I guess a small black coffee.”

“Coming right up,” Eren said, ringing up the order and then walking to the coffee maker. “You must be new. Annie always sends the newbies over here for her.”

Armin nodded. “I've been there a little over a week.”

“Thanks for helping me earlier; I needed an English to Japanese dictionary for school and my professor was going to kill me if I showed up to class one more time without one,” Eren said, filling two cups and adding caramel and whipped cream to one of them before putting the caps on.

“Glad to help,” Armin said with a laugh. “I know that store like the back of my hand. If you ever need anything else and I'm there I'll be happy to help you out.”

“I'll keep that in mind...Armin,” Eren said, reading the ID tag hanging from the lanyard around the blond's neck. “Here are your drinks,” he added, handing Armin the two cups.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile, looking at the cups in his hands. One had Annie's name written on it, and the other had a phone number. He blushed and gave Eren a puzzled look.

“What can I say?” the dark haired man asked. “I've got a weakness for blonds who like books.”

Two months after their first encounter, Armin, who had never been much of a coffee drinker, had quickly become a regular customer at the cafe.

 

 


End file.
